


[蓋900]牛奶與人體健康[NC17]

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[蓋900]牛奶與人體健康[NC17]

性交與人際關係的後篇 https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537306

 

[蓋900]牛奶與人體健康[NC17]

　　蓋文李德是個不上不下的普通人。  
　　如果你問他的同僚，大部分的人會告訴你他鼻子抬的比頭高，喜歡偷懶又喜歡把妹，但辦案上確實非常有一套。  
　　可能是因為他那種帶著點地痞氣息的外表容易取信於線民，而且直覺也精準的要命，雖然不及當年漢克安德森的大功，但接連破了幾個重大刑案，也確立了他的地位。  
　　只是這也導致沒多少人受的了他的脾氣，畢竟能力再好，人類都不喜歡個性太糟的人，當人到一個階級漢年齡之後，做人就開始比做事重要，而蓋文在做人上顯然失敗到家。  
　　所以他的搭檔換來換去，直到他繼漢克之後成了第二個有仿生搭檔的警探。  
　　說真的，在RK800和RK900相繼搞定底特律9667分局脾氣最糟糕的兩個警察後，康納那張臉都快成為傳說了。  
　　而RK900能搞定蓋文，確實是用了點手段的。  
畢竟男人這種東西只要射完了，腦袋也就平靜下來了。  
RK900認真的實踐了自己身為「優秀警察伴侶」的職責，而且可能有點太認真了。  
　　「你剛剛說你加裝了什麼？」蓋文李德瞪大了眼睛，望著眼前坐在他床上準備脫衣服的仿生人。  
　　「哺乳套件，李德警探。」RK900手腳俐落且毫無情調的解開他的制服，而他那本來就相當雄偉的胸膛，而依照他們過去三個月的上床頻次，蓋文非常確定那對胸部確實大了一圈，乳頭的顏色和形狀也不太一樣。  
　　雖然不像真正的女人那樣有豐滿的乳房，但那確實是有女性感覺的乳頭，比男性更大，乳暈的顏色也更深。  
　　「不，慢著，為什麼你要裝哺乳套件？」蓋文疑惑的看著他，就像他們第一次上床（或說，被900硬上）那樣滿臉驚恐，而RK900則一如過去那樣的歪著頭，用著「這個人類怎麼回事？自己說的話都忘了？」的眼神看著他。  
　　「你曾經不只一次的在性交中對我的胸部付出了極大的關心，以及長時間的愛撫，並且表示『真希望這是女人的胸部』以及『你胸部這麼大真該流點奶讓我嚐嚐』，我相信這是你希望我能加裝哺乳套件的命令。」Rk900如此說著，並且在引用蓋文的話時直接播放他的聲音，蓋文想死的心都有了。  
　　「那是情趣！床上的垃圾話！黃色段子！就跟床上的「我愛你」一樣不能當真！」蓋文發出了近乎哀號的聲明，好吧，說他真的沒有點想要吸個像是女人的胸部是假的，他是個男人好嗎！他是直的啊！雖然他的搭檔願意擔負起「維持李德警探正常性生活以保持工作效率」的責任，但李德還是會想要女人的啊！說說這種垃圾話也不為過吧？  
　　但顯然這讓Rk900有些困惑，他的額角閃了下黃色，但極快的又恢復成藍色。  
　　「明白了，你在床上說的話不能當真，那麼我將會去解除這個套件。」900點了下頭，乾脆的把襯衫又扣上，但蓋文反而伸手阻止了他。  
　　「那、那個……反正都裝了，不用也浪費……就試一次看看……」蓋文扭扭捏捏的說著，把900襯衫拉開，主動上前湊近仿生搭檔的胸部，900也從善如流的呈現高跪姿，好讓蓋文坐在床上不用抬頭就能直接對著他的哺乳套件。  
　　「這個……我要吸它嗎？吸了就會有奶？你哪來的奶？」蓋文輕輕的碰觸著900的右乳下緣，似乎有點沉。  
　　「這是家政保母哺乳套件的性愛版，並不像哺乳用的有訓練嬰兒吸吮力的需求，所以用手推擠乳頭的周邊或直接吸吮都能夠造成泌乳的效果，至於乳汁的部分是模控生命提供的標準耗材，我為你挑選了成人男性適用的維生素牛奶，富含礦物質，對你的健康極有幫助。」  
　　「操……我到底該不該高興啊……」蓋文喃喃自語著，而900判斷這時他不怎麼需要回答。  
　　「你可以試試看，網路上的評價不錯，都認為這為性交提供了額外的樂趣。」900將手攬上了蓋文的肩膀，輕輕的將自己的方向壓，蓋文舔了舔唇，首先用雙手覆上，然後稍微用力的擠壓著900豐滿的下乳。那特地模仿哺乳期女性的乳頭就滲出了白色的奶汁，蓋文將嘴巴湊了上去，溫度和900的機體相近，感覺像是熱好了放涼的鮮奶，蓋文用力的吸了下，奶水流出更多，而900發出像是倒吸了一口氣的聲音，胸部的起伏也跟著加快。  
　　「你……有感覺？」蓋文疑惑的抬頭，只見仿生搭檔的額角閃著黃色的圈圈，眉頭也微妙的皺起來，這幾個月以來面無表情的跟他做愛的900第一次出現這個神情。  
　　「我不會稱呼它為感覺……但這個套件的神經組合確實與我的用途有所衝突，因此佔據了我過多的神經元，延遲了我的運算並造成輕微的……」900流暢的報告著，但語尾卻被蓋文再次的吸吮掐斷，他的人類搭檔集中火力猛攻左乳，除了吸吮之外更用手掌推擠著，讓奶水不斷的湧出，而通知訊息也堵塞了他的傳導神經元，導致他的機體溫度變高，不得不張開嘴讓仿生肺的散熱功能得以發揮，因為裝設了哺乳套件而脹大的胸口起伏更形顯著。  
　　這似乎讓蓋文相當興奮，畢竟這混蛋仿生人一直以來都面無表情的被他操，當然他不能否認這樣也很辣，但多少有點傷害他身為男人的自尊心，而這個新裝備顯然讓900有點應付不過來。  
　　「嗯……我、我想、我需要躺下……李德警探……」900低沉的聲音顯得有些遲緩，但不妨礙蓋文理解他的意思，或者該說，蓋文更興奮了，這個會說出「由我主導對您而言比較省力」然後騎他一晚的氣人傢伙這時候居然主動要躺下。  
　　蓋文沒有回答，而是乾脆雙手抱著他的腰將他推倒，900也就順勢躺了下來，雖然這樣他們兩人等於頭朝著床尾，但並沒有對他們正在做的事情造成困擾。  
　　蓋文對著900的右乳又吸又咬，左邊則用手掌推擠揉捏著，白色的奶水全都順著900的機體和蓋文的手流的到處都是，900伴隨著呻吟的呼吸（散熱）極大的取悅了在床事上一直處於被動的蓋文，他將沾染了奶水的手指探向900的肛門，不出所料的已經主動分泌出潤滑液，做好了被插入的準備，但蓋文仍將沾著奶的手指伸進去抽插。  
　　「吸你的胸部就可以讓你濕了嗎？小賤人。」  
　　「我、本來就為了與你性交而……分泌了、潤滑……」900艱難的低頭望向在自己胸口埋頭苦幹的蓋文，但只能看到對方頭頂的髮旋。  
　　「我在床上說話不准頂嘴，操你的安卓。」蓋文翻了翻白眼，用力咬了下更加腫脹的乳頭作為懲罰，900因此而發出了蓋文從未聽過的驚呼，這讓蓋文又咬了一下作為嘗試，但900卻沒有同樣的反應，這讓蓋文有點失落。  
　　不過沒關係，他有別的事可以「幹」。  
　　他草草的用手指插了900幾下之後，挺著腰幹了進去。  
　　「哈啊……」900這次抓著蓋文的手臂發出了叫聲，這讓蓋文忍不住抬頭去看他的仿生搭檔，只見總是波瀾不驚的仿生人胸口流淌著白色的奶水，被他咬的那半邊乳頭異常腫脹，而那冷漠的臉孔現在覆上了淡淡的藍暈，眉頭也彷彿苦惱甚麼似的皺著，粉色的雙唇不住的開闔，吐著灼熱的氣息。  
　　操，這才對嘛。

蓋文興奮的抽插著，雙手交替著揉捏與咬噬兩邊的乳房，流出來的奶水並不多，卻好像源源不絕似的，而一向主動的900這時卻彷彿完全招架不住新套件的敏感度，只能抓著蓋文的手臂被動的承受著對方的肆虐，蓋文甚至用流淌在900胸口的奶水當作潤滑套弄著900的仿生陰莖，而控制不住機件敏感度的900一下子就射了出來，把蓋文也夾的差點提早繳械。　  
　　但蓋文應是咬牙忍了下來，不肯就這樣結束900難得脆弱的機會，咬一次還會叫咬的二次就沒聲，天曉得下次玩他奶頭還會不會這麼有用。  
　　蓋文下定了決心今天要幹個爽（雖然平常也很爽但是不一樣啦！），他命令900轉過身去把臀部翹高，仿生人當然二話不說的服從了，被設計用來作為軍警機的Rk900如同一頭雌獸一樣趴伏著翹高屁股，剛剛才被蓋文插過一陣的菊穴隨著900粗重的呼吸開闔著，潤滑液還不住的分泌滴落，蓋文興奮的伸手抓著900的雙乳再次插了進去，一如他所料的，900的身軀因此而緊繃發熱，LED圈已經不只是黃色，甚至偶爾會跳出一下子的紅色。  
　　「操，你果然適合這種會噴汁的奶子，看你多乖，多可愛，夾的多緊……快，叫兩聲給我聽聽，叫出來。」蓋文抓著那飽脹的雙乳，用食指和拇指持續揉捏著挺立的乳尖，而不出所料的是，900並沒有叫出聲，但那仿生皮層上泛起的藍色已經足以讓蓋文滿意。  
　　又操了一陣子之後蓋文終於心滿意足的射在900的穴裡頭，同時結束了對他雙乳的玩弄，900似乎也快速的恢復過來，一如往常一樣主動的擺著臀部，好讓蓋文的將剩下的精液都吐在他身體裡，而蓋文沒等他做完，而是拍了一下搭檔的屁股將自己的老二抽了出來，癱軟著躺在被奶水弄濕的床單中。  
　　「操。」這是蓋文唯一的心得。  
　　而Rk900轉過身來望著人類，完美的軀體上縱橫著奶水與仿生精液，那些微的藍暈很快的消失無蹤。  
　　「看樣子你對哺乳套件很滿意，是否還要退貨呢？」  
　　「這個嘛……反正你裝都裝了，就留著吧。」蓋文搓了搓鼻子說道，唔，他的手滿滿的都是奶味。  
　　「好的，那麼你剛剛用掉了所有的存量，我必須去進行補充，但我的薪水已經因為加裝套件而用完了，如果你希望哺乳套件還能發揮效用，我建議你協助我加購耗材。」900淡淡的說著。  
　　「我們就不能自己灌點牛奶進去嗎？」蓋文認真的詢問。  
　　「使用非原廠耗材容易導致配件的提早損壞，而且原廠耗材也有多樣選擇能夠搭配，若你別像這次一樣將奶水浪費的亂擠，我估計存量足夠我們使用12次性交。」900一邊說著一邊用遙控打開了電視螢幕，上頭顯示著哺乳套件的耗材訊息。「如果你想要的話，我甚至能用胸部餵你咖啡。」  
　　而對此蓋文的回應是一個翻到頭頂的白眼。

END  
 


End file.
